


Framed

by Kalkattni



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Based on an actual game, Gen, Idk what else to put here ive never written anything before ;_;, M/M, Town Traitor mode, a lil doctor/jailor but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalkattni/pseuds/Kalkattni
Summary: The local doctor is seen visiting the attacked jailor (which he healed) and happens to be framed/interrogated on the same night, how convenient.
Relationships: Doctor & Jailor (Town of Salem)
Kudos: 7





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> So uh
> 
> I've never really written anything before. This is probably pretty bad lmao but i tried.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if there's anything I should edit/change! Or if I should change the title, i suck at naming things.
> 
> (And yes this was based on a TT game I had a while ago)

It’s a new game, what they’d refer to as Day 1. The shortest day of their time in this town. And just like any other first day, everyone’s silent, watching each other. 

“Vinny”

It's the name he was given, it’s short for Vincenzo, and he’s a doctor. Specifically a surgeon. 

Amidst the silence, someone cleared their throat. “All Doctors, Bodyguards, and Lookouts on me tonight. My name is Emielle, I’m your new Jailor.” A voice called out from across the town, earning everyone's attention.

“Guess that’s where I spend the night, huh.” Vinny thought to himself as he looked over the horizon, while the natural light dimmed around him. Everyone else slowly retreated to the so-called “safety” of their homes, before he returned to his own as well.

And usually, most people would expect someone to stay there for the night, in their homes that is. But not in this town, oh god not in this town. Infiltrated by the mafia, murders and deaths left and right, people reporting strange incidents where they’re controlled by magic, and now a traitor was among them. One of the town members.

As it was then that no one could be trusted. 

Vinny questioned whether or not staying by Emielle’s side tonight was the right choice. Them being the traitor isn’t impossible, but he has no reason to assume they were the traitor either. He shook off the thought and grabbed his supplies. Doctors already seem suspicious enough as it is, ever since the Serial Killer incident a few months back. They got by for so long posing as a Doctor themselves. Not being spotted by the Lookout either will only make suspicions grow.

He stepped back out into the cold night and was about to walk down the dim sidewalks to Emielle's place...

But then someone stopped him. 

“Howdy, I’m the sheriff ‘round here. Mind if I ask ya a couple’a questions?”

“...”

Vinny stared at the man. Of course he got picked first for interrogation, he was assigned the first house after all, the first player spot, the top of the list.

“Sure.” He said flatly as he held the door open behind him for the so-called Sheriff to enter.

~~~

The interrogation didn’t last too long, maybe an hour at most. But it wasn’t until after that Vinny noticed a few more documents were lying around than usual. He could deal with that later though, it’s not too long until the sun rises and he still needed to get to Emielle’s. So, Vinny threw on a surgical mask and a coat and made his way over to the other side of town.

When he arrived it was oddly quiet. Vinny went to knock on the door but instead it just creaked open, already unlocked ...and revealed a bloody sight.

Not wasting a second, he got right to work. Fortunately it hadn’t been long since Emielle had been shot, hopefully by a mafia member (another Vigilante getting controlled by a Witch was something no one wanted to deal with). In all honesty, he was surprised the mafia had the guts to go for the Day 1 TP/LO claim on the first night. If there had been a bodyguard the poor mafioso would’ve been screwed. There wasn’t though, he made sure to note. The Godfather tended to claim a Bodyguard position often, so anyone claiming to be one will immediately be suspicious to him based on his newfound information.

Like always, he did his job swiftly and accurately. The Jailor should be mostly better by morning. 

Vinny debated whether to bring the Jailor to his bed or not. He’s not exactly the tallest or strongest, and Emielle was a decent size bigger than him.

He looked around and noticed a small couch at the end of the hall though, just big enough to fit one person, and opted to drag him there. Carefully, he wrapped his hands around the back of Emielle's arms and pulled him along the hardwood floor of the hallway, all the way to the end. 

“Now it’s the hard part,” He whispered as he smiled to himself sarcastically. He wrapped his arms around the man's back and legs, struggling to lift him the short distance to the couch. Eventually, though, he managed to do it.

Once he’d made sure Emielle would be comfortable lying there, Vinny decided to call it a night and go home to sleep for the couple of hours left before sunrise. He grabbed his equipment and headed back to the door, and gave the man one final glance before leaving. “He looked so peaceful lying there,” he thought as he smiled to himself. And if it weren’t for the amount of blood covering the room, he’d think he was just sleeping normally.

~~~

When Vinny arrived home he was reminded of the documents he’d noticed during the interrogation and went to look for them.

He found a pile on a table and… they were all mafia-related? Why would these be here?

Then, with a familiar wave of panic, a word came to mind.

“Framer”

And of course he just had to be framed the night the sheriff decided to pay him a visit. He scoured the whole house to dispose of them, luckily it was quick since they were pretty much all in well-noticeable spots.

“I should be fine right? The jailor can confirm me now ..right?” He was thinking as he stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. A large part of him was dreading tomorrow but he couldn’t quite figure out why.

So, like any “logical” person, he decided to sleep on it. He finished getting cleaned up and moved over to his messy bed. After a sad attempt at cleaning it up, which has never been one of his strong suits, he laid down and tried to get comfortable. Before long he felt his worries from that night temporarily wither away as his eyelids grew heavier, and slowly, he drifted to sleep.

~~~

When he woke up he didn’t think anything at all. A blank mind. It was a nice feeling, honestly. He went about what he’d normally do, wash his face, change his clothes, brush his teeth.. Until he stepped outside. The cold realization of what might come washed over him as his eyes met with the gallows. The noose hanging there, seemingly waiting to claim another victim. He put on a coat and walked down to the circle as everyone else did, and to the majority's surprise, no one was dead. They seemed confused at first, asking questions like “Who was jailed?, and “Was anyone attacked?”.

Then Emielle spoke up, “I was attacked last night but a kind doctor saved me. Thank you, whoever you are.”

“Emielle was it? You said you were attacked, yes?” Another voice said, a bit flustered.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“Oh! I saw Vinny, Alessia, and Romeo visit you last night, in no particular order. One of them must be the Mafioso… Did you perhaps get a glimpse of your attackers face?”

He noticed Romeo whisper something to the claimed Lookout.

“No I didn’t sorry, I was blacked out at the time,” Emielle said.

It wasn’t long until the man he recognized to be the sheriff, spoke up as well, “I interrogated Vinny last night, I believe him to be suspicious …So Vinny, what’s your role?”

“Oh.. I’m a doctor, the one who saved Emielle last night. I was framed, I swear. I found a bunch of strange documents lying around once I got home. I threw them all out though of course, you can pay me another visit tonight if you want.”

“Hmm..”

Then Romeo suddenly chimed in, “I CC DOCTOR! VINNY IS LYING, I’M THE ONE THAT SAVED THE JAILOR, NOT HIM! SEND HIM TO THE GALLOWS, YOU MAFIA SCUM!”

“Er, I’m not with the mafia-”

Fear.

“Alessia should claim as well.” The Lookout, now known as Gabriel, added.

Alessia went over and whispered to him what he assumed was her role.

“Alright, Alessia seems fine. I say we vote Vinny.”

“W-What..?” 

And slowly it rose.

“ME TOO!”

“I agree, they DID come up as suspicious too.”

“I say it’s time we vote,” Emielle announced.

Gabriel has voted against Vinny.  
Jakob has voted against Vinny.

And rose...

Romeo has voted against Vinny.  
Emilia has voted against Vinny.  
Abri has voted against Vinny.  
Carmine has voted against Vinny.

And rose.

Matteo has voted against Vinny.

Until finally...

Emielle has voted against Vinny.

It became pure terror.

The sound of a bell rang through the town, signaling that someone had gained the majority of votes.

Roughly, Vinny got shoved towards the stand.

He looked wide-eyed at the crowd, them all staring up at him silently, waiting to hear his defense. 

“I-I’m the Doctor. I already said this... I saved Emielle last night. I was running late since Jakob wanted to interrogate me, but I got there just in time! Please... It wasn’t me who shot him… You have to believe me!”

Jakob has voted.

“How do ya know he was shot?” Jakob asked.

“I was the one that healed him, of course I’d remember what kind of wound I dealt with!”

Romeo has voted.  
Abri has voted.

“I don’t buy it. Guilty this.” Emielle said.

“W-What..? Why?”

Emielle has voted.  
Matteo has voted.  
Gabriel has voted.  
Alessia has voted.

“I-I..”

Time was running out and he knew it. If he couldn’t convince them all quickly then it'll be over for him.

Carmine has voted.  
Jessi has voted.  
Alejandro has voted.

“Wait, E-Emielle..! I brought you to your couch afterward..remember? The one at the end of the hall near your entrance. You’d have woken up there, right?”

Emielle looked up confused.

Tears were threatening to fall, “Tell them! Please tell them I was framed! I-I put a blanket on you too, it was... I think it was gray and blue!”

Emilia has voted.  
Dessie has voted.

“Wait,” Emielle seemed to think for a moment, “...I think they might actually be framed.”

Emielle has changed his vote.  
Abri has changed her vote.

“Guys, we should inno this and vote up Romeo-”

But it was too late. Time was up, and the votes began to come in.

Romeo has voted GUILTY.  
Dessie has voted GUILTY.  
Mika has ABSTAINED from voting.  
Abri has voted INNOCENT.  
Emilia has voted GUILTY.  
Alejandro has voted GUILTY.  
Jessi has voted GUILTY.  
Jakob has voted GUILTY.  
Giada has ABSTAINED from voting.  
Carmine has voted GUILTY.  
Alessia has voted GUILTY.  
Emielle has voted INNOCENT.  
Mateo has voted GUILTY.  
Gabriel has voted GUILTY.

The town has decided to lynch Vinny by a vote of 12 to 2.

“A-Ah..” He looked around as tears streamed down his face and his knees gave out, knowing his death was inevitable now.

The executioner tied him to a wooden post and scattered extra wood beneath him. He looked wide-eyed at the jug of gasoline in their hand as he and the wood were completely doused in it.

“Do you have any last words?” They asked him while lighting a match.

“I-I... Um..”

They stepped closer.

He met eyes with Emielle “I-I'm sorry... I tried..”

“..May you rest in peace.”

Emielle watched in horror as the man that saved his life was enveloped in flames. His agonized screams we’re all that he could focus on.

“That was pure luck on my part, haha,” Jakob, the sheriff, started proudly, “I randomly selected someone to interrogate last night-”

Then the executioner began reading out his last will, 

“Vinny the Doctor, Night One: I’m heading to Emielle’s house tonight, but the sheriff (I think his name is Jakob?) stopped me on the way to interrogate me. It only took about an hour, he seemed a bit wary of me afterward though..? Later when I arrived at the Jailor’s I found him shot on the floor! I managed to patch him up fairly quickly though so he should be fine soon. I did a few extra things while I was there so I got home a bit late. But when I did I found a bunch of weird documents lying around? I’m hoping I’m not framed ...If anything happens to me, please make sure to remind Emielle to try to take it easy for a while! :) Signed, Vincenzo.”

(TL;DR - N1: Emielle (attacked))

Then they announced that Vinny was, in fact, a doctor.

The look of pure confusion on Jakob’s face when the executioner finished was priceless to the quiet framer, watching from the other side of the stand, feeling great that his work actually got a mislynch for their Godfather. 

“What..? What the hell?” he spluttered.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, some regretting their decision, others not seeming to care, and a few even looking a bit glad.

Emielle on the other hand felt a bit torn up, guilty. The man who just saved his life was just killed by their own people, and he wasn’t able to prevent it. He even doubted Vinny himself at first.

The flames were put out eventually and all that was left was the charred, disfigured corpse of their doctor. He couldn’t bear to look at it.

Later that day, he was buried in a nearby field. Which, before they knew it, would be turned into a whole graveyard.

At dusk, after most people were back home, Emielle paid a visit to his grave while his jailee for the night was still knocked out.

“Hey.. I’m sorry for what we did to you. You didn’t deserve it at all. If only I had realized sooner, maybe this would have turned out differently… I’ll forever owe you my life.” He placed a small bouquet of flowers on the ground.

“Rest in peace, Vinny.” He finished quietly as he turned to leave. 

Emielle wished so badly that he could’ve stayed a while longer, but he had a role to uphold. Reluctantly, he walked back into town. Sometimes it felt like he was a prisoner in his own jail, even though it was used to hold other people.

After that day, every now and again Emielle would go back to the field to pay Vinny a visit. And slowly he’d witness the gravestones go from one to two, to five, to nine, it was like it would never end. But finally, be the method as it may, the mafia was gone. The town was finally free! 

The remaining townies didn’t celebrate though. Instead, they mourned. Everyone had lost someone close to them, some more than others. For Emielle, they all had died trying to keep him alive. Gabriel, Mika, Giada… Vinny. He felt for all of them of course, but he still couldn’t get those pained screams out of his head. It haunted him, the way he got burned alive in front of everyone… But they were safe now. It was all over, all the evils were dead. They could let go of the fear that they’d been holding on to, thinking that they could be the next one killed. Finally they get to move on with their lives, and get to have proper funerals for the ones they lost. They could finally live peaceful lives, in the Town of Salem.

Or at least,

They could for a little while.


End file.
